


long distance call

by venomedveins



Series: Agron/Duro/Nasir [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Deployment, Dildos, M/M, Marines, Other, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: Agron and Duro skype Nasir while they're deployed.





	long distance call

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy. this is a complete product of crazzzedope being amazing and giving me inspiration. there is more to come so keep your eyes out.

Nasir twists his fingers in the hem of his oversized t-shirt, waiting anxiously for the video to connect. It's early, not even the birds starting yet, but Nasir would not miss this for the world. He nearly vibrates out of his skin when he hears the click, the laptop screen slowly coming into grainy focus, Agron's grin spreading across the screen. 

"Hey baby." 

He looks good, tanned from the desert sun, dressed down in a camel colored tank and dog tags. Even though it's clear he's in his tent alone, Nasir can still pick up on the sound of voices just outside, someone laughing loudly. Agron is ranked high enough that he gets the comfort of solitude, even Duro being forced to sleep in the bigger tent with the rest of the group. Nasir wonders though sometimes if Duro finds solace in Agron’s room though, away from prying eyes.

"Hey. How are you?" Nasir has to refrain from touching the screen, instead crosses his legs under him, balancing the laptop on a pile of pillows. 

"I'm alright, good. It's hot as fucking balls here today." Agron rubs his hand through his hair, the spikes matted with sweat. "What's up with you? How is the show coming along?"

"It's good. I painted for a few hours today. Naevia and Pietros think it's going to be big." Nasir shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant. If they keep talking like this, casual and friendly, it's harder to let the pain and loneliness wash over them. Nasir's whole chest aches when Agron nods, those green eyes looking bright even from halfway across the world.

“You look tired.” Agron says it in a way that feels soft, like he’s here brushing Nasir’s curls back from his face, like he’s pulling Nasir into his lap to kiss him. “Are you sleeping?”

“Yeah,” Nasir nods, slides his eyes to the left and tries to make it believable. It’s hard to really rest in a bed big enough for three people when two thirds of them are gone. 

“Baby,” Agron sighs deep, rubs a hand back through his hair in the way he does when he’s frustrated.

"Where's Duro?" Nasir asks, glancing behind Agron but only seeing the dusty tent wall. He doesn’t want to talk about anything that isn’t good, that doesn’t feel right.

"Stuck on drills. He mouthed off to Crixus this morning." Agron takes a deep breath, relaxing back into his chair. "There is only so much I can do, you know?"

"Yeah. You know he has no filter." Nasir smiles ruefully, "Has all your best traits. Has he punched anyone yet for being annoying?"

Agron tips his head back and laughs, allowing the barb only because he knows it's true. Agron does have one of the worst tempers in the group, always on the edge of blowing up. It all reduces down to a simmer though when he's around Nasir, calmed by those big eyes and that soft, reassuring voice. Even now, Agron can only focus really on the strip of skin showing around the collar of his shirt, distracted from the others yelling outside to watch as Nasir brushes his hair back from his face. 

"Is that my shirt?" Agron asks, the tone of his voice shifting just slightly. Nasir ducks his head, using his hands to pull the front up so Agron can see the faded Metallica logo on it. 

"I need to do laundry." Nasir tries to make it an excuse but Agron has seen Nasir wear his clothes numerous times. It always starts something warm in the pit of Agron's stomach, body thrumming whenever the hemline ghosts across Nasir's thigh, a cut neckline exposing his collarbones. 

"What else are you wearing?" Agron lowers his voice just slightly, just enough that someone would really be pressed to hear him. He watches Nasir's eyes widen a little, biting into his bottom lip. 

"Nothing." Nasir says it sweet, ghosting his fingers over his chest and down, disappearing behind where the camera can see. 

"Show me."

Agron can feel his cock twitch within his pants, growing heavy as Nasir bites his lip again, shaking his head. He always gets a little shy when they start, unsure with the prospect of being caught only a flap of canvas away. It’s been nearly six months though since Agron has had his hands on Nasir, been able to taste him and feel the way he trembles when he gets turned on.

"Come on baby, show me." Agron coaxes rewarded as Nasir shifts around, dragging the t-shirt up and over his head. The camera only lets Agron see from Nasir's sternum up, privy to that smooth chest, Nasir's nipples hard in the cool air. He brushes a few fingers over one, eyelashes fluttering when Nasir turns his gaze back at the camera. 

"This all you wanted to see?" Nasir's voice takes on this rasp sometimes when he gets turned on, eyes slitting cat like as he ghosts his hand down onto his stomach. 

"Don't be a tease." Agron groans the words, letting his hand ghost down to cup between his legs. 

"Oh." The bed shifts as Nasir moves back, blurring with skin and suddenly Nasir is there again, kneeling completely naked, fingers playing along his hip. "Did you want to see this?"

"Fuck." Agron gasps out, squeezing his cock as Nasir smirks, spreading his knees a little wider. Even in the dark light, Agron can see the slope of his thighs, the heaviness of his balls between them. "God damn babe."

"I wish you were here right now," Nasir moans, sliding over onto his side. stretching his body out until Agron can see the curve of his back, legs spread. He tucks his knees under him so Agron gets a full view of his ass, hole looking tight and smooth. Agron wants to press his face there so bad, listen to Nasir's words turn to moans as he eats him out. "Wish you were right here."

"Baby." Agron presses the heel of his hand to his cock, body tense as he feels himself leaking. He doesn't have a lot of time, connection shoddy and everyone always wants his attention, but he isn't going to turn Nasir down for anything. He watches transfixed as Nasir pushes himself up, moves his hips side to side with a coy look over his shoulder. “ _Nasir._ ”

"What do you think, soldier?" Nasir asks, one hand on his hip. "Enjoying the show?"

"I'd enjoy it more if I could be there to make you ride my face." Agron answers easily, watching as Nasir's face heats, cock twitching against his stomach. 

“Fuck, how can you just say shit like that?” Nasir mutters, hands sliding over his stomach, teasing himself. He’s already leaking a little, trailing a line just under his navel. 

“It’s true.” Agron shrugs, watches in awe as the ink over Nasir’s hips flexes as he grinds down, “I think about it all the time. How you fit in my hands, cock so pretty when you’re right there on the edge.”

Nasir reaches down to stroke over it, turning back around to give Agron the full view of it. He's starting to sweat, body tense as Nasir massages over his balls and then up his cock, fingers pinching a nipple. It's too fucking good, so sweet when Nasir lowers his hips down and spreads his legs, looks perfect. Agron can almost imagine he's right there, fingers in Nasir's hair, biting up and down that neck. From beside him, Nasir produces a bottle of lube, half hidden by the mess of sheets. 

"You know it's not the same," Nasir's voice dips again as he pours the slick over his fingers, "fuck, nothing fills me up like you do."

"I know baby. I want to be in you so fucking bad." Agron watches as Nasir spreads his legs, holds his breath as Nasir gasps, eyelashes fluttering again as he presses one finger inside. "You know when I get home, I'm not letting you leave the fucking bed til I've had my fill of you."

"Yes," Nasir groans, working another into him, pumping his fingers quickly, "Oh please Agron."

He starts moving his hand in a rhythm, voice raising in sharp moans as he fingers himself. Agron can see Nasir's stomach tensing, watches the way he flexes when his fingers brush over his prostate. Nasir's fingers aren't as long as Agron's, but they're thick and Nasir fucks himself ruthlessly. 

"Not enough, is it?" Agron teases, staring as Nasir arches over, supports himself on his knees and hand, the other moving rapidly between his legs. "You have a drawer full of toys, baby. Use one."

Nasir gives a cry as he pulls his fingers free, moving stretching out across the bed to yank open the bedside drawer. A few things rattle around until suddenly Nasir is back, the dildo clutched in his hand. It's long and thick, comparable to Agron himself, with veins along it up to its thick head. Agron remembers picking it out for Nasir, watching his eyes widen when he had unwrapped the gift, begging to try it out right there in front of the Christmas tree. 

"That's it, baby. Show me how well you take it." Agron is breathless, staring enraptured as Nasir quickly slicks it up, raising up on his knees to position it. He stares boldly into the camera, cock drooling all over his stomach as he lowers himself down, riding the toy inch by inch. 

"Fuck, fuck, oh," Nasir pants, tugging at his cock as he finally bottoms out. He doesn't let himself adjust, tucks his knees under him and uses the bed as a stand as he begins to ride the toy. It doesn't move, black silicone disappearing into Nasir's hole with a slick sound that makes Agron's chest break out in sweat. 

"Duro and I have been talking it over." Agron coaxes, watching as Nasir pinches his nipple again, "All the things we want to do to you, to make you come. Both can't wait to be back and be inside of you."

"Together?" Nasir pants, voice raising on a sharp moan as he sits down fully, grinding the toy inside of him, " _Fuck me together. Need it so bad._ "

"You know we will. Going to stretch you out over both of us, fuck you in half." Agron strokes his fingers down his cock, cursing the fabric covering it. It doesn't matter though. He's transfixed as Nasir's other hand moves to his cock, blurring with how fast he's stroking. He can see the color staining Nasir's chest, back to riding the toy again. He's seen Nasir do this before, try for rhythm and then lose control, head thrown back as he chases pleasure. 

"Fuck me. Shit, Agron, fuck me harder." Nasir is shouting now, enough he's sure their neighbors back at home can hear. Nasir doesn't slow though, rotates his hips hard and fucks himself raw with the toy. It will never be as good as Agron's cock, but Nasir tries to pretend it will. 

Agron doesn’t get a chance to warn Nasir, startling hard as suddenly the flap to the tent is thrown open and Duro charges in, sweat stains down the front of his tank, curls wild. From where Agron is sitting on his cot, Duro can’t see the screen but he can see the way Agron’s pants are tented, hand still resting on his zipper. 

“Shit. What are you doing?” Duro pants. He’s holding a water bottle that he’s half crushed, water dripping all over his fingers. 

“Come here and see.” Agron scoots over, leaves enough room for Duro to flop beside him. 

Nasir must have heard the interaction, having frozen at first and is now moaning low, sitting fully on the toy, hands up by his face. He can barely make words, face flushed and eyes wet, staring at the screen as suddenly Duro’s face appears next to Agron’s, eyes wide and mouth slack. Nasir spreads his legs a little at seeing him, giving Duro a full view of the thick base of the dildo, of Naisr’s hole stretched around it. 

“Damn, sweetheart. Look at you.” Duro tangles his fingers in one of Agron’s earbuds, yanks it out to put it into his own hear to listen to Nasir’s whimper. “Agron do this to you?”

Nasir nods, feverish and hungry as pulls one leg up, plants his foot against the bed and slowly raises off the toy. Agron and Duro watch in silent fascination as Nasir reaches down, slides the head of the dildo around his hole, presses it against his premium and moans deep in his chest, eyes rolling. 

“God damn,” Duro exhales, reaching a sweaty palm over to stroke down Agron’s cock through his pants. They have a strict rule not to hook up when they’re deployed. It’s not fair when Nasir isn’t here, doesn’t feel right when he’s not pressed between them, wanton and begging, but Duro is fucking starving and he wants nothing more than to have Nasir’s cock in his mouth and Agron’s inside of him. 

“I can’t,” Nasir whines, fucking himself brutal, body shaking as he twists the dildo inside of him. He’s crying from pleasure, from the pain of having to do this miles away. He wants them here and even though this is good, it’s never fucking enough. “Help me.”

“You’re so fucking beautiful, sweetheart.” Duro coos, soothes with his hand leaving Agron’s cock to touch the screen. “Miss you so bad. We’re right here. Want to watch you fall apart.”

Nasir’s gaze catch on the screen, crying out when Agron’s wild eyes meet his. He loves them both so fucking much it feels like it’s eating him up, but Agron can command both of them with just a tilt of his head. Nasir has never felt so fucking drunk, so fucking full, except when Agron is there, pressing down and filling him up and stealing the very air from his lungs.

"You wanna come for me now? Want to be my good baby?" Agron asks, voice deep and commanding. He sees the moment Nasir is going to, gasping loud and face scrunched in pleasure. It relaxes in the next moment, jaw dropping in pleasure. 

"Agron! Oh fuck!" Nasir's voice turns loud, shouting from the laptop, blissfully kept secret by the headphones. He watches Nasir shoot off, back arched as he splatters on his chest, his stomach, over his hips. Next to him, Duro shifts and curls his fingers in the blanket. There is a wet spot on the front of his pants, spreading as he thumps his head back against the tent wall. 

"That's it baby. God, you look so fucking perfect, so beautiful." Agron growls, gritting his teeth together. He wants to be there, to feel Nasir's body trembling, to taste the moans and gasps from his mouth. 

Nasir eyes the camera with half lidded eyes, slipping his fingers free, trailing lube over the top of his thigh. With his other, he drags up through teh seed on his stomach, licking it off his fingers. It's not enough though, lazily rolling over to give both men a view of his back, ass spread and hole shiny around the thick base of the toy. Agron can just make out Nasir's gasp, fingers on the rim just to tease, before he's collapsing down, sprawled out of his back, body stretched over the length of the screen. 

"You like your show?" Nasir mumbles, hands caressing over his skin, trying to sooth the trembles. 

"Always like my show, baby. Fuck."

Agron's traces his fingers over Nasir on the screen, body tense. He knows he should just jerk off, should show Nasir what he does to him, but he can't. Someone is shouting outside again and Agron can hear approaching footsteps, Duro gasping into the humid air. Just as he's about to warn Nasir, the tent door opens. 

"General Gieszler, oh.” The soldier does a very good job at not looking at Agron's body nor the man's flushed face. He does skirt his gaze off of Duro though, face flushing as Duro is quick to pull Agron’s pillow over him. “You're needed outside."

"We'll be out in a minute." Agron waves his hand, thanking the fucking gods that they weren't interrupted in the middle of it - again. By the time Agron flicks his gaze back to his computer though, Nasir is already curled on his side, their comforter pulled up to his chin. 

"You're just going to sleep naked?" Agron teases gently, watching Nasir's fingers curl around the Metallica t-shirt clutched to his chest. 

"Gives me inspiration to dream about you both being here." Nasir replies, soft and tired, a strand of hair sticking to his cheek. "I like to keep the toy in too, makes me ache the next day like you would."

"Shit." Agron murmurs, cock giving another twitch, "Plug yourself up tomorrow and send me pics."

"Okay." Nasir replies, yawning into his wrist. "I love you."

"Love you too, schatz." Agron smiles, watching Nasir fall asleep. 

“I do too.” Duro mumbles, slumped with his cheek against Agron’s shoulder, eyes nearly closed. “We’ll be home soon.”

"Night."

Nasir's voice is barely a breath as he nods off.


End file.
